


Wake up, Sammy

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decides to wake Sam up with a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up, Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little something I wrote some time ago.
> 
> Also, warning. This is weecest, it's implied that both Sam and Dean are underage here so beware.

“Dean.”

Dean opened his eyes blearily to see Sam lying on his chest, staring up at him with a small smile on his face. Dean gave him a smile in return and smoothed his hand up Sam’s back. “What is it?”

Sam just shook his head and buried his head in the crook of Dean’s neck. Dean chuckled and closed his eyes falling asleep again.

The next time he woke up there was something poking into his hip and he opened his eyes to Sam humping his leg, muttering lightly in his sleep. It was obvious he wasn’t aware of it and Dean was just fine with that. It wasn’t anything new and honestly, he’d been surprised when this wasn’t the case earlier.

He rolled over smoothly and kissed Sam’s soft lips. When the boy beneath him didn’t react any further than giving a soft sigh, he grinned to himself and slipped a hand under the waistband of his brother’s shorts. He stroked up Sam’s cock squeezing lightly as he did. Sam was such a deep sleeper he didn’t even wake after Dean flicked his thumb over the slit. He could feel himself hardening at the sight of his little brother lying on the bed eyes closed and soft moans escaping his lips every now and then.

After a few minutes of lightly stroking him Dean finally decided to kick it up a notch so he slid down further along the bed until his head was level with Sam’s crotch and he nosed at it lightly before pulling his shorts down and swallowing him to the hilt.

Sam let out a loud moan at that and Dean looked up to find his brother staring down at him a dazed and pleasured look on his face. He didn’t even look fully awake yet with his disheveled hair and that sleepy look on his face but it disappeared quickly when Dean started hollowing his cheeks and sucking, tongue tracing patterns on the underside of his cock. He bobbed his head, still sucking and it was only a matter of time before Sam was coming down his throat and he swallowed all of it, licking his lips as he pulled off with a loud pop. He slipped a hand underneath his underwear and jerked himself off coming all over his hand with Sam still watching him.

Sam pulled at his shirt until he came up and kissed him tongue licking away all the traces of his come in Dean’s mouth. Dean smiled lightly into the kiss before pulling away. “Love you baby boy.”

Sam smiled lopsidedly at him and nodded. “Love you too Dean.”


End file.
